


Durante un instante

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: No debía hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Ilias/Lugonis





	

**Author's Note:**

> No es que se me haya tragado la tierra, es que los exámenes me han absorbido. Espero poder organizarme mejor este cuatrimestre para no estar tan desaparecida, espero.
> 
> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

El que se alejara para quedar recluido al borde de la cama, casi cayéndose de esta, era objetivamente estúpido; teniendo en cuenta que tan a fondo se había estado tocando momentos antes. Mas, por mucho que lo intentara, cuando acababan, siempre era totalmente incapaz de quedarse abrazándolo. Incluso aunque lo deseara, la racionalidad le golpeaba con demasiada fuerza y le obligaba a alejarse de él. De todas maneras, ¿a quién quería engañar?, el daño ya estaba hecho.

No debía hacerlo, no debía permitir que las personas se le acercaran más de la cuenta, era demasiado peligroso por culpa de su sangre envenenada. Y aun así, aun sabiéndolo, le resultaba imposible mantenerse alejado de esa persona, por muchas veces que se lo repitiera, aunque supiera lo peligroso que era para esa otra persona. Más de una vez había intentando ponerle fin y no lo había conseguido, incluso él tenía momentos de debilidad, momentos en los que añoraba sentirse un poco querido. Si, tenía a Albafika, pero no era el mismo tipo de cariño el que sentía por el niño, que los sentimientos tan complejos que sintió por el Caballero de Leo.

Era agradable el no sentirse solo, aunque fuera sólo durante unas horas, aunque luego llegaran los remordimientos y arrepentimientos. Por lo menos, mientras duraban esos momentos, podía llegar a sentirse un poco feliz.

Notó como Ilias se movía por la cama, acercándose disimuladamente hacía él. Si hubiera podido, habría aumentado la distancia que los separaba, pero no le apeteció caerse al suelo. Por lo que se quedó ahí, un poco encogido, dándole la espalda y procurando ignorar la desnudez de ambos.

—No me toques—murmuró, sabía que ya no se podían tocar más de lo que se habían tocado, pero aun así, una vez que la razón retornaba a él, se le era imposible aceptar así como así el tacto de una persona—. Por favor.

Como siempre, Ilias respetó su petición y no lo tocó, algo que agradeció enormemente. Miró hacía el frente, cualquier cosa era mejor que mirar a Ilias, porque el momento de felicidad había pasado hacía ya rato, dejando a la amargura y el temor la vía libre.

Fue en ese momento, cuando las paredes de piedra del templo desaparecieron y su visión se volvió completamente blanca. Una de las blancas sabanas de la cama lo cubrió de arriba a abajo, sin dejar una sola parte de su piel expuesta al aire. Luego, notó como lo rodeaba un agradable calor, era el cuerpo de Ilias que le abrazaba por su espalda. La presencia del otro se le hizo extraña, no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, porque, en cierta manera, no le estaba tocando, pero una simple sabana no era protección suficiente para algo tan venenoso como su sangre.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó extrañado, con la cabeza hecha un lio.

—Abrazarte—fue la simple y obvia respuesta de Ilias—. Y disfrutar de tu compañía.

Sin duda, esa fina sabana no era protección suficiente en contra de su sangre, si incluso fue capaz de notar el calor de Ilias. De todas formas, durante un pequeño instante, se dejó a si mismo fantasear con que todo era mucho más sencillo, fantaseó con que su sangre no estaba envenenada y la relación que mantenía con Ilias era mucho más tranquila. Durante un instante, se permitió sonreír.


End file.
